1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication system in an environment including a legacy system and a new system together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next-generation communication systems are advancing to provide various high-speed and high-capacity services to Mobile Stations (MSs). Examples of the next-generation communication systems include an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 communication system and a Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) communication system.
Compared to legacy systems, the next-generation communication systems are evolving to service high-speed data or to address issues in the implementation. In this evolution, various communication systems can coexist within the same region according to compatibility with the legacy communication system. For example, an IEEE 802.16m communication system evolved from the legacy system may be additionally installed in the region of an IEEE 802.16e communication system and the IEEE 802.16e system and the IEEE 802.16m system can coexist within the same region. In this case, the new system (e.g., the IEEE 802.16m system) should be able to support not only the service for a new MS (e.g., an IEEE 802.16m MS) but also the service for a legacy MS (e.g., an IEEE 802.16e MS) served by the legacy system (e.g., the IEEE 802.16e system), and the new MS should be also serviceable by the legacy system.
Hence, a method for supporting both of the legacy MS and the new MS is required in the evolution of the next-generation communication system. In particular, what is needed is a method for the legacy MS and the new MS to scan and hand over to a base station of some communication system other than the current communication system in the coexistence region of the legacy communication system and the new communication system.
In the meantime, the legacy communication system and the new communication system have different frame structures and thus the base station of each communication system transmits a preamble at a different location. As a result, the MS serviced by the base station of the legacy communication system cannot locate the preamble transmitted by the base station of the new communication system, and thus has difficulty in scanning or handing over to the base station of the new communication system.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing preamble information in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.